bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeneralOwnage55
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rumbler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 19:03, January 13, 2010 About Your Request Hello there. To answer your question, simply paste the template which you can find here. Good luck with any future edits! --Willbachbakal 18:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) To get a Bouncer image, you could always grab one from the Bouncer article. --Willbachbakal 18:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea i want it for my char icon. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] In time, perhaps. I don't exactly know my own entry requirements yet, but to be part of the Cabal you need to have made several hundred edits, become part of the Top 10 (Featured Users) and remained active in the wikia. Good luck! --Willbachbakal 19:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I have. I'm writing a comment on your blog right now. --Willbachbakal 16:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You definitely have a lot of imagination. Have you ever considered posting a few of those ideas to 2K? --Willbachbakal 18:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users The wiki list is at the top twenty-five, the Cabal are the top seven, as they appear in the side menu. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Why is LittleSister a nemesis? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear GeneralOwnage55 It would be an Honour to be one of you deciples but I have already sworn an oath to Gardimuer from ―D.RYAN― 15:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About that Vandal Looks like a typical asshole. Don't worry, we can outlast him. --Willbachbakal 18:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I know. What a douche. --Willbachbakal 18:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About time, too. We win! --Willbachbakal 18:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay; 216.229.163.106 has now been banned. Thank you for telling me about the situation. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favorite Plasmid If I had to choose a favorite plasmid, it would probably be Telekinesis.--Magicman4443 23:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Mentioning EDlTOR isn't a Administrator. These are the administrators. Just informing you for future reference. Although he and a few others edit here frequently, we don't have the same power as these 5. I'm informing you of this as it may benefit you to know who can take authority over an editing situation. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If you have an x-box 360 if you ever want to play me on Bioshock 2's multiplayer when it comes out look me up on Xbox live The names MainDalton55 Officialy meet GeneralOwnage If you and I have never met my Name is D.Ryan I have one of the most visited blogs on this entire wikia and I just wanted you to officially meet Behold my next big blog project it will be finished byt the end of the weekend so keep an eye on my blogs for the story where I meet and try to kill you but in the end we become great friends. The reason I did this is because you mention me two times and that shows you have respect for me so the next blog I post will be the story I was talking about keep an eye on it ok ―D.RYAN― 05:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Desciple GeneralOwnage I don't know if I am going to join see cause I am know on this wikia for my blogs and those blogs are what makes me a very important and popular person I have a few friends on here like Gardimuer,EDlTOR and TheBigDaddy those are the only friends I have I try to keep it low so I don't know. I have heard of the Cabal and what I think of it is cool but I am my own Master Hero and Deciple so until the time comes Im not one of your deciples not yet anyway --―D.RYAN― 15:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Desciple Dear GeneralOwnage I will become one of your desciples ok and my favorite plasmid would have to be Electro Bolt ―D.RYAN― 04:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool stuff Hey General Ownage I copied that little chart you have on your user page the one that shows this Best Pal: The Pyromaniac, Willbachbakal. Favorite Plasmids: Telekinesis, Incinerate!, Electro Bolt, and Sonic Boom. Abilities: Bouncers charge. The Rosie stomp. His own personal Drill charge combo. Can Jump and slam his drill in the ground. Breaking a splicers neck with a punch. Able to move very fast. Can pick up and throw Brute Splicers and other Big Daddies. Favorite Gene Tonics: and the rest ''' '''I took this cause I thought it was really cool I hope you don't mind or get mad I just thought it was really cool Don't mind If I took it Check out my new blog post GeneralOwnage check out my new blog article the story I was suppose to write about you become a bouncer and me a houdin splicer check it out and tell me what you think ―D.RYAN― 02:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hi. im new here and wanted to now how to add pictures to the character info box on my user page. thanks, BigDaddy99 Re:Admins Here's the list of admins. :P Though only Five and I are active. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:WTF! Um, you know, you could read the post above the one you just made? I'm working on categories, helping out to get everything nicely well laid out. I'm not doing it for edits, dude. As you said, it's helpful. I don't really see the problem here.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 18:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Right, well, um. Can you explain the last line please? "It's a joke (sarcasm)" was kinda confusing. I mean, are you being sarcastic about it being a joke or what? xD --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 18:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Very well then, Five Dog doth forgiveth thou. Miles McDermott, however, is known to hold very deep, very personal grudges~ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 18:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I did see it! And yes, I liked it. :D Now go, my son, continue to spread the word of Five Dog... ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 19:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I think I should leave it alone... The owner died, as you can see from the site-notice, and I want to respect him by leaving it entirely as is. Even if others don't.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 19:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Well if you -really- want to. I don't know what it'd be for though. xD --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 19:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha. Well if it's the "Ownage Wiki", then I'll stay out of it, thanks. ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 20:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, you're genuinely considering this, aren't you? ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) On the Double-Barreled Shotgun Well, lots of different sources confirm the triple clip upgrade: there's this large preview that got posted on 1up.com a few months ago and an old vid on tvgry.pl shows a Power to the People interface for a few seconds, showing the upgrade. Hope that helps. --Willbachbakal 18:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You have a Steam Account Right? Hey, do you have a steam account? Im thinking yes and if you do, wanna be friends? We could kick some zombie ass or make some zombie soup.Chubbyhug 19:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Steam name my steam name is chubbyhug4life.(who would have guessed)Chubbyhug 19:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) About Unstable Teleport Plasmid As I only have a working Xbox 360 version of the game (I have a PC version for the files, but my computer is WAAAAY below min requirements to ever play that), I can only make animations of that from second-hand sources. If you could do some cheats like no-hud and no clip, then video the bottle looking directly at the front (from the eyes on top of it), we can make it like the other tonic/plasmid container images on here, except more fun. :) Please and Thank You :3 ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, good. Thank you. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If/When you get the video of this, straight on, you can upload the video to any upload site you find by Google. Just make sure it feels like a trustworthy site. ::I tried opening up the file in Milkshape, but the texture for the ADAM changing colors comes out all these bars, since it's meant to animate by some code I don't have. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 14:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm.... What routes, exactly?Naruto fan 6 22:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 About School Sadly, all my adblockers and such are not here, so it's annoying to do this from here. Just good to keep caught up, now doing this all later. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 16:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Long Time No See Hello there! Glad to see I haven't been forgotten after going AWOL for so long ;) . I'm checking your blogs right now. --Willbachbakal 13:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Blog In your blog you made big daddys and let people choose their favorite, not make their own. How to upload video #Go to , put the name you'd like to give the video to function (should be unique) and the video url. Help here (Note: The page is about the Video Embed Tool. I'm only linking the help page here as it lists the sites that work with the video adding): Help:Video Embed Tool #Use linking. You put the end of the youtube link (after the equals sign) between it. Help here: Youtube Extension ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 04:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in that case, might as well upload it to a file uploading site. MegaUpload or MediaFire would be fine. Just put the link to the file on my talk page. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 General, D.Ryan here and I just wanted to know are you on Bioshock 2? if so what are you and where are you encountered? ―D.RYAN― 23:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry please tell me what you ment by "first is you cat use you in the main articles" and Sorry if i caused a problem. Bioshock 2 I mean in your imagination like you said you were in fontaine futuristics like make believe imagine ―D.RYAN― 22:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hitler No Mercy Thanks, I just randomly found it on Google. Unfortunately, he hates L4D2. lol Migs005 12:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sugesting Deletion Hi, thank you for informing me about the page that needed to be deleted. In future, please remember to give me a link to the page, or at least tell me the name of it when you notify me, that way it will be easier to find. Sometimes instead of leaving a message on my talk page about such things it would be better to just add the template to the page, that way it is automatically added to the Candidates for deletion category. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hiding blogs on ig blogl like What Splicer are you? Add your ideas for a new splicer too!, they take a while to load, just a thought, wouldn't hiding irelevant posts help? Michael RyanTalk 02:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you think Michael RyanTalk 17:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Tell me if you need something changed Michael RyanTalk 17:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, awsome, right Michael RyanTalk 21:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, are you going to respond to this at all? Michael RyanTalk 12:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Desciple GeneralOwnage55 I have made up my mind I will be leaving the Desciple of Ownage when I hit 700 edits once I hit 700 edits I would like you to remove me from the DoD The reason I am leaving is because you guide you DoD and I just think I don't need to be guided anymore Since I will be under the teachings of Gardimuer I really hope you understand -Your good friend D.Ryan Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 02:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So dude, what do you think of the poll? Michael RyanTalk 15:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Poll Are you going to tell me what you thing of that poll or not? Michael RyanTalk 18:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Well?Michael RyanTalk 21:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Come on dude, just tell me what you think of that poll Michael RyanTalk 15:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude I didn't see that message Michael RyanTalk 16:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Just do whatever you want to with that poll. I myself think it would look awsome on your userpage, but that's just me.Michael RyanTalk 19:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Halo Lover is back T_T HE IS GOING TO ATTACK FALLOUT WIKI! Its him... HE IS FUCKING BUSY! AT FALLOUT WIKI Your page rocks Say GeneralOwnage555, how do you get a page like that? (its me, HunterMan51) is there a page about that? (btw, as a good friend, i found something for ya: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NScRZfoSX-0 "How to delete articles" Although I'm not sure if article deletion is also a specific right to be given out, I beleive only admins can delete articles and other pages. The most you can do is put on top of the page, and an admin will check to see if the article/page deserves deletion.~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 18:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Im BAAAACK Can you gess who? generel ownage? the hint is in my name! Halo Friend 15:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) list of things Um, what list of annoying things? Michael RyanTalk 20:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Biographical Information you know that Biographical Information thing, how do you do that? (IPwnUndead28 17:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Blog comments I have not 'deleted' any comments. Wikia is testing out a new format for the comments on blogs, and it has temporarily messed up the number of comments that shows in blog lists. Check some of your blog articles (like this one) and you will see that all of the comments are still there, they have just been split into separate pages which you can reach by clicking the "Next" link near the bottom. If you would like to report a bug with the comments try posting on this blog or . ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your "Failed" Blog What is the problem with your blog entries? Do they need to be deleted? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Blogs We don't really have any rules about that. I suppose unrelated blog posts are discouraged... but I doubt BlueIsSupreme or myself would enforce it unless someone complained. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: My BioShock Game IDea Thanks. I'm pretty much done with the enemies, though, so you don't have to worry about that. --Willbachbakal 07:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures That would be appreciated. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Page background That is an example of Wikia changing things and making a complete mess of it by not warning anyone beforehand. I have fixed most of the problem, but you may need to purge your browser's cache before you can see any change. Let me know if you notice any other errors with the style of pages. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure thing. I'm just used to leave short replies on my own talk page, since a) there's nothing really important in them and b) to not split the conversation. Cheers, 1358 (Talk) 14:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for your vigilance. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You are cordially invited to... A super-important wiki-business meeting. Time: Any of the following times (Convert from UTC to get your local time/date): ::Monday, February 13, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Monday, February 13, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 00:30:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Thursday, February 16, at 19:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Friday, February 17, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Friday, February 17, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Saturday, February 18, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Saturday, February 18, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Sunday, February 19, at 05:55:00 (UTC) Place: The BioShock Wiki:IRC Channel. Please show up for at least one meeting time so we can discuss an important matter. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) yo Hi :P Registered contributor﻿﻿™ 05:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC)